poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
ThomFlower Steamblush
ThomFlower Steamblush is a train-prime and the main (former) antagonist of A Friendship to Remember. Bio ThomFlower Steamblush was a fellow records clerk on Cybertron with his twin Orion Pax under the name of Wallflower Steam. However, he was constantly ignored by Bertatron (Megatron's twin) and many other Cybertron inhabitants. This was merely because his twin was more successful than him. He later joined Thomas's train-prime soldiers under the name ThomFlower Steamblush after the war started. But he was yet again made invisible to the other train-primes by Thomas due to his popularity. He later went to Earth where he founded a gardening club of which he was the only member. Sick and tired of other people stealing his spotlight, ThomFlower dug out a Memory Stone that had recently been hidden away by Primus to protect the inhabitants from it's memory erasing abilities. ThomFlower was intrigued by his find and held onto it, eventually using it to erase everyone's memories of Thomas, even Twilight's. When Thomas discovered this, he went to Cybertron to ask Optimus about it and eventually found out that the Memory Stone was hidden away on Earth to protect the inhabitants from it's memory draining abilities. He also discovered that if the Stone wasn't dealt with by the end of the day, his friends' memories would be gone forever. With this new found imput, Thomas went back to Earth to track down the person was using the stone to erase everyone's memories of him and eventually got help from Diesel. Together they confronted ThomFlower in the shunting yard of Sodor where he confessed that he had erased everyone's memories of Thomas in order to gain the attention he'd wanted so long ago. Thomas told him that Cody was popular but was lonley but ThomFlower retorted that he was nothing like Cody and he is not alone because he had "plants" but then added that what he just said was less lonely in his head. Thomas and Diesel were puzzled and Diesel asked who ThomFlower was and this made him express his current emotions through song. While ThomFlower was singing, Thomas grabbed his memory stone while he had his back turned but was caught by ThomFlower and the two got into a tossal over it before they both fell over. ThomFlower said that he had been trying to get Thomas' attention for half the song but Thomas says that he had once experienced this but got over it. ThomFlower said that he was shunned by Cybertron's inhabitants, including "Bertatron's dead twin Megatron" and he used the memory stone to make Thomas forget the entire moment before leaving. Later, Thomas regained Appearance ThomFlower Steamblush looks like Thomas with Wallflower Blush's colours and cutie mark. Personality His personality is a combo of Wallflower Blush and his own. Trivia * * * * * * * Quotes * * * * *I'm right here, you know? *ThomFlower. I've known you since the War. * * * * * *Hey! What are you doing? * * *How about you... forget about it? *How did you know? I erased the whole afternoon! * *I am nothing like Cody. And I am not lonley because, I got... plants! That sounded a little less lonely in my head, isn't it? *No. Megatron is not good. You are trying to feel good in front of your friends. And it's working! Grahh!! How am I suppose to get back to you if nothing I do matters?! I dispise Optimus! And I want Bertram to be Sunset's bodygaurd too! *I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' memories of you! But somehow that didn't work out. What if I erased their memories of ever coming to the island to begin with? *They will think of each other the way you and the Prime-Prince Ryan think of me. Which is not at all! * * *I'm so ashamed. *No, Optimus. Back when you were Orion Pax, I was alone when everyone on Cybertron thinks I'm invisible. sighs Wallfower and I will be forgotten by all. * *Who is this Ariel Arach? Some kind of long thought * * * * *Memory Eraser? Well, talk about Megatron. *got his memories erased by Memory Eraser What happend? And why can't I remember someone? * * * * * * Category:Males Category:Original characters Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:Trainbots Category:Autobots Category:Primes Category:Singing characters Category:Ryantransformer Category:Robots Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Brothers Category:Singing Heroes Category:OC characters Category:Train-Primes